The invention is based on a double-acting magnetic valve as generally defined hereinafter. A magnetic valve has already been described which operates by superimposing the fields of one permanent magnet and two electromagnets. In this magnetic valve, to effect the opening and closing movements, respectively, one or the other of the magnetic coils at a time is supplied with current. The structural size means that the magnetic force is small.